happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sweet Tooth98/Fan-Fic - Episode 3 - Twisted Tree Friends
This is a combination of Twisted Metal(A diffrent video game im obsessed with) and Happy Tree Friends.In this episode, tons of happy tree friends enter Happy Tree Ville, some of them breath taking.The Deaths in this episode are: - Ava the red squrriel gets ran over by Dark Tooth - Cuddles gets sliced in half after going to Sweet Tooth for ice cream - Ziggles falls face first on the ground after Splendid tries to save her from Tower Tooth - Countless generous tree friends get squished by Tower Tooth - Giggles gets decapitated after Needles Kane rips her head off with his teeth - A whole entire Avenged Sevenfold concert gets squashed and Killed by Tower Tooth - Needles Kane crashs Sweet Tooth into a tree, making him fly out Okay, here is the headline: New guests enter Happy Tree Ville unexpectly.Will they become friends?Or is it an attempt to die for. Okay here is the starting: Ziggles is at her house cleaning, and Ava is watching the TV, when it annouces an Avenged Sevenfold concert is being held in Happy Tree Ville.Ziggles starts jumping in joy, and stops her work and begins watching, with no attention to anything else.Ava than hears a bang outside.She runs to the window to see what, and there is an Ice Cream Truck passing by.Ava contiusly watches it pass by, but when Cuddles goes near it, happy to ask for ice cream, a hand with really long claws comes out of the window, and grabs Cuddles by the neck.Cuddles yells fearfully, and the hand holds him into the van.Ava, shocked, continues watches, and The ice cream truck starts to shake and blood starts splattering out of the truck.Ava, panicing, continuesly tells Ziggles to look, but Ziggles has her eyes derectly at the TV.Ava turns back and watches and the hand throws Cuddles out, Sliced in half.The ice cream truck drives away and leave Ava panicing. Ziggles is finally done with the TV, and looks at Ava smiling, while Ava, jaw dropped and wide-eyed, looks outside.Ziggles happily walks outside to her truck, and gets in it.She asks Ava to come with her, and Ava, still shocked, comes with.Ziggles looks for where the concert was to be held, when she comes across an Ice Cream store.Ava begs Ziggles not to go in there.But Ziggles goes in anyway.Ava bangs on the window, screaming for her not to go there.Ziggles looks at Ava wierdly and continues walking.Ava than faints.Ziggles enters the Ice Cream store and than picks out an ice cream.She walks out of the store and eats outside and Ava wakes up.She is relieved Ziggles is still alive, because Ava is scared because the ice cream store looks alot like the actual Ice Cream truck she saw kill Cuddles. Ziggles finishes her ice cream, but realizes she forgot her truck keys in the store, forcing her to go back in, while the Ice Cream store just closed.Ziggles gets the truck keys and tries to get out, but the doors wont open, and Ziggles Panics.Than she hears evil laughter through the walls.Ziggles is scared to death and goes to the bathroom to wash up her face to see if she is dreaming.She washes her face but not only is it not a dream, but Needles Kane appears behind her, evilly laughing.Ziggles runs and hides in the kitchen.She breaths heavily and starts to calm down.She than finds a lever next to the Kitchen Door.She thinks and hopes that the lever is an out button, so she pushes it down. This causes the ground to vibrate, and than it shakes.Laughing grows from the roof and the doors finally fly open.Ziggles runs to the door when....The Ice Cream store isnt even on the ground.It formed into a huge machine with a huge flaming clown head on the top of the store.Ziggles Screams in fright, which Splendid hears.Splendid rushes out of his house to find where the screaming is coming from.When Splendid arrives, he is shocked by "Tower Tooth" and that Ziggles is in it.Ziggles sees Splendid, her biggest fear of flying squrriels, and Screams even louder.Splendid flies to Ziggles and flies out of Tower Tooth with her safetly, but unfortunalty, Splendid hears screams from the others, and accidently drops Ziggles from high above the sky.Ziggles falls fat on her face on the ground and blood is everywhere. Flaky, Giggles, Clicky, Toothy, and Nyx are all at the Avenged Sevenfold Concert.Flaky is nervous because she never been to a screamo concert before.After Giggles tells her screamo isnt that bad, Flaky looks outside the doors, being that she and everyone else is the closest to the doors and windows of the concert stadium.Flaky, looking outside, sees The emormous Tower Tooth approaching the stadium.Flaky screams histericlly.Even the band stops preforming because of her loud scream.Everyone tells her to Shhhhh and Flaky stops, but she is scared to her witts.Finally, Tower Tooth smashes through the whole stadium, and runs over everyone in the whole concert.Blood is everywhere. Tower Tooth turns around and goes back to where every else is.Tower Tooth starts to blow fire from the clown heads' mouth, burning almost everyone.Splendid tries to use the lazer eyes to tear the whole machine in half, and luckily, it works.Splendid lands safely but is almost ran over by Dark Tooth, a black ice cream truck with a flaming clown head on it.Ava, wakes up from yet another passout, and tries to get out Ziggles's truck.She looks at the door and it is being blocked from opening by another flown off car door.Ava panics and tries to push the door open, but Dark Tooth sees Ava trying to get out and aims to run over her.Ava doesnt notice Dark Tooth, but luckily opens the truck door.She cheers in relieve, but than gets ran over by Dark Tooth.Needles Kane, driving Dark Tooth, laughs evilly and continusly runs over anyone else.Needles than notices a huge tree in his way and he turns Dark Tooth to the left of the tree.He breaths happily and in relief that he didnt run into the tree, but than, this time, smashes completly into another tree, and blood is everywhere. With the entire Happy Tree Ville terribly destroyed.Splendid is almost the only one alive, and he looks around the destroyed place.He flies back to his house and pretends nothing happened. Category:Blog posts